Looking for a Toad
by Fire The Canon
Summary: In her travels, Luna encounters many strange creatures. And sometimes, she also encounters a unique human or two. But one who wishes to serve her as dinner for the Hopping Hermit Toads is a new one.


_**Written for the Quidditch League Training Camp - write a story inspired by Hansel and Gretel. Optional prompts: (word) sore, (style) travel-log, (word) underhanded**_

* * *

 **Looking for a Toad**

 _Day 33 - Malta_

I reached Malta today, both by boat and some Apparition in the more unpopulated areas. This was the sixth sighting of the Hopping Hermit Toad, which is unusual. Other sightings have been all in dense rainforests, so I wonder if this mysterious creature really is here. However, since my only glimpse of it was in the Amazon twenty days ago, I felt the need to investigate.

I made headlines in the _Daily Prophet_ three days ago. Neville sent them to me. Not for good reasons, of course, but I'm kind of used to that now. Once again, I'm insane for chasing creatures the majority believe don't exist. But what if it does exist? I'd like to study it before poachers come and kill it for gold. What if this toad has benefits for Healing or potion making?

I'm tired, of course, and my feet are sore, but I must continue on. I plan to spend a week on this tiny island, exploring places where the local wizarding community (and Muggles) have reported a strange-looking toad. If I come back without anything, I suppose I'll move elsewhere.

 _Day 38 - Malta_

I'm fairly certain I caught a glimpse of it today. There I was, skulking on some beaches, when out of the corner of my eye a thing the size of a small boulder hopped past me. By the time I could focus, nothing was there, but I'm positive it was a Hopping Hermit Toad that I saw.

It must like water, fresh, salt or otherwise, but this was definitely the biggest I've seen one before. I'm getting closer to it, but it's fast. Perhaps I'll spend another day or two in this area, just to be sure.

 _Day 45 - Botswana_

That glimpse in Malta was the only one for the next week, so I've moved to Africa - Botswana in particular. It's beautiful here, and the wizarding community is quite friendly. I actually took some time out to look at the school here. It's magnificent, and the students look happy.

Apparently I've made a name for myself in this area, which I was pleasantly surprised about. When I introduced myself to the Botswana Ministry, some sweet little lady enjoyed making herself very known to me. She said she was very impressed with my work and thought my treatment of magical creatures was admirable. Most people simply want parts to make money.

I'd been planning to find some accommodation near the Ministry, but this dear old lady was keen to have me in her home to 'pick my brains' as she put it, so I'm now writing under candlelight in a small cottage in the middle of nowhere.

She has a son around my age, but he doesn't speak that much. He mostly does his mother's bidding, and then goes to sleep. I've tried to make conversation, but no matter what, he won't speak.

Oh well. I think I hear Montsho bringing me tea, so I better go now. I hope this toad makes an appearance here. Montsho swears she saw one out the front of her house only two days ago.

 _Day 50 - Botswana_

I did intend to leave a day ago, but Montsho begged me to stay. She said she enjoyed my company and she got so lonely because her son didn't speak. How could I refuse such a sweet old, lonely lady? So I'm still here, not making much progress with the toad, but enjoying Montsho's company.

I haven't seen her son in a while, but she says he is away to collect something for her. I'm not sure I'll see him again. Montsho says I'll be gone by the time he returns.

 _Day 52 - Botswana_

I fear I may have severely underestimated Montsho's purpose for inviting me into her home. I usually am unafraid, but what happened a while ago made me feel rather unsafe. Thought I'm trying to keep my calm so as not to let on I know what has happened.

Montsho, I fear, is a real creature-lover, to the point that she sees all humans who interact with them (friendly or not) a threat to them. She wasn't interested in what I had to say at all, but wished harm upon me from the very beginning for 'researching' creatures.

While she learnt about me, I was allowed free access to all areas of her home. Since this morning, she has taken my key and locked me in. I now wonder what has happened to her son, and fear for him. Perhaps it wasn't that he couldn't speak, but she terrified him so much that he wouldn't.

Thankfully I've still got my travel log and it's charmed to return to the British Ministry if anything were to happen to me. So at best, the Ministry will know if I die.

I've been underhanded, I think. She made me feel important, only to lock me in a room to do who knows what to me. I think… sometimes… I may be too trusting of people. I left my wand outside of the room.

 _Day 56 - Botswana_

This trip has definitely turned into something more than I expected. I found a Hopping Hermit Toad. In fact, I found many. Ten. All together, locked in another room of Montsho's house.

I've set nine of them free, but there was one who wouldn't survive on its own; it was smaller than the others and the larger ones were emitting a poison to stop it from growing.

So I'm taking him back to England with me for research purposes. He'll be safer in a sanctuary. I've named him Hansel, because how I came to have him reminded me of the Muggle story, Hansel and Gretel.

I was locked in Montsho's house for days, not knowing what she had planned for me. Her son never did come back, and I sadly presume him dead. Apparently a fit punishment for me was cooking me up and providing me as food for the precious creatures she so dearly loved.

Yes, I was going to be their food.

I managed to escape, but mostly due to luck. As she tried to pull me from my room, Montsho tripped. I was struggling with her and she lost her footing and fell right into the boiling pot she had ready for me. I tried to help her, but every time I went near, she tried to pull me in with her. I couldn't save her.

I feel sad about this, but I suppose there isn't much I can do. She was an old lady who simply loved creatures as much as I do. Unfortunately, she just couldn't understand that people other than herself wished to help them.

This was supposed to be a travel log and documentation of my journey in search of Hopping Hermit Toads, but I suppose it's turned more into a recount of the people. But I did find the toad, and as I await for my Portkey back to England, Hansel sits perfectly still beside me, perhaps happy to be out of the small room I found him in.

I'll travel back and learn more about him, and then one day, I may just embark on another journey for another creature I know exists.

Maybe even one day, I'll publish this account of my search for a toad. It sure is a tale.

That's all for me for now. After almost two months, I'm finally on my way home. Until next time.

Luna Lovegood.

* * *

 _ **This was written very quickly as I may have left this to the last minute *innocent eyes*. I hope you all enjoyed it, though. Thank you to Lily for beta-ing for me :)**_


End file.
